Ink
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Todos tenemos a alguien que espera por nosotros. En alguna parte del mundo y al cual encontraras en el transcurso de la vida. Un alma gemela es precisamente eso, una persona que estará para ti en todo momento y se dice que desde que empiezas a comunicarte con está hay una conexión instantánea.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, SoulMate-AU.

 **Pareja** : Tetsono

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Todos tenemos a alguien que espera por nosotros. En alguna parte del mundo y al cual encontraras en el transcurso de la vida. Un alma gemela es precisamente eso, una persona que estará para ti en todo momento y se dice que desde que empiezas a comunicarte con está hay una conexión instantánea.

Puedes contarle todo, saludarle, y algún día quedar para verse. Dicen que es un vínculo casi inquebrantable ya que ni la muerte lo puede romper. Están destinados a estar juntos por toda la vida y sobre todo el destino se encarga que ambos estén dispuestos a amarse toda la vida.

Quizás lo más interesante de todo es como llegas a comunicarte con ellos, pero es simple, solo necesitas un poco de tinta. Un marcador, plumón o cualquier cosa que puedas usar y lo siguiente es escribir en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo y en tu alma gemela aparecerá lo que sea que hayas puesto o dibujado.

Las almas gemelas están destinadas pero muchas veces pasaban ciertas situaciones las cuales rompían la moral de las personas como matrimonios forzados los cuales imponían una pareja por sobre el alma gemela. Eso es justamente lo que paso en la Mansión Alicein unos años atrás y acabo separando a dos amantes por una fortuna.

* * *

Sus cabellos morados estaban algo pegados a su frente. Los intenta apartar ya que no le dejan dibujar en uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo. Amaba hacer aquello aunque sus trazos fueran chuecos e imperfectos aunque no es como sí le importaran. Aquél cuaderno lo llenaba de varias cosas, como: conejos, dibujos de su madre o incluso del parque.

Era un día soleado y bastante hermoso, cosa que cierta mujer agradecía bastante ya que aquel día era el cumpleaños de aquel pequeño niño de siete años recién cumplidos, había hecho un delicioso pastel de vainilla para su hijo y además tenía todo listo. Ella, sólo tenía a su hijo y a veces el padre de este enviaba regalos pero ella no quería tener mucho contacto con este por obvias razones. Se había resignado a que su alma gemela jamás sería de ella.

Se acerca por detrás al niño antes de agacharse un poco y sentarse en la alfombra de la sala para ver que dibuja y no puede evitar sonreír al ver que es básicamente un auto-retrato, o eso cree ya que es un simple dibujo con _palitos_ y una especie de circulo que simula ser la cabeza con varias rayas moradas sobre esta—. ¿Qué dibujas Misono? —Decide al final preguntar ya que quiere saber si estaba en lo cierto.

El menor frunce un tanto el ceño ya que a su parecer se entendía pero voltea a ver a su madre antes de sonreírle—. Soy yo —responde antes de abrazarla por el cuello—. ¿Podemos salir al parque? —indaga el niño ya que era fácil que perdiera la atención con lo que hacía como en aquellos momentos donde quería sentir los rayos del sol en su piel. La mujer decide asentir y le toma la mano antes de notar unas manchas en el brazo derecho de su hijo.

No se levanta y jala con suavidad el brazo de su hijo ya que quiere comprobar algo. Estaba seguro que su hijo no podía dibujar un círculo perfecto y aquello parecía un sol viéndolo de cerca. Era obvio que era así que sonríe melancólicamente esperando que a su hijo le vaya mejor con su alma gemela.

—¿Qué ves, mami? —indaga el niño mientras siente como lo suelta la mujer y revisa su brazo el cual tiene un lindo sol y sonríe. Había aparecido en la mañana y le había gustado bastante porque estaba bien dibujado pero no sabía cómo o donde salió—. Es un sol bonito, aunque no sé de donde salió yo no tengo plumones —comenta ya que a su parecer era tinta de aquel instrumento porque no había de otra.

La inocencia de un niño a veces es demasiado grande, ella asiente y decide contarle un poco de eso—. Bueno, verás hay una persona especial que puede escribirte cosas y tú también, ya sé vamos al parque y luego pasamos comprando unos plumones para que así tú también puedas dibujarle algo.

* * *

Había tantos colores en aquella caja de marcadores que su madre compró hace unos momentos y no sabía que escribir o dibujar. Tampoco que color usar. Luego de un rato se acomoda en su cama para acostarse y decide tomar uno al azar antes de abrirlo con cuidado y presionar este sobre su piel.

Decidió dibujar una luna —aunque esta queda demasiada rara—, y al ver que ya está sonríe, había dibujado eso porque ya casi era de noche. Quería conocer a su amigo o amiga especial y es que le hacía ilusión tener un amigo más. En donde vivían había varios niños pero casi no veía a ninguno porque todos jugaban a cosas como correr y así. Él no podía hacer esas cosas porque tenía una… _algo cardiaco._ No recordaba cómo era esa palabra rara. Al principio creyó que era algo raro pero su madre le dijo que ella tenía lo mismo y al final supuso que era algo normal. Por aquella razón era que no podía forzarse mucho y a nadie le gustaba jugar lo que a él sí. Quizás su _amigo especial_ si le gustaría.

Revisa su antebrazo de nueva cuenta topándose con que alrededor de su luna habían algunas estrellas y a cada rato aparecían un tanto más. Sonríe ya que le gustaba lo bonitas que se veían y decide tomar otro marcador y poner un simple saludo ya que quizás este podría responder con palabras.

«Hola», era algo simple y que creyó bien para iniciar una conversación. Esperaba que el otro entendiera el japonés porque podía ser como el vecino que venía de lejos y no entendía los kanjis.

Al ver que nada aparece en su piel se queda viendo un rato el cielo raso de su habitación. Esperaba que el otro entendiera. Revisa cada rato su antebrazo y esperaba leer un hola también pero no había nada.

Quizás él también se aburriría. Aunque aquella idea es desechada al ver que respondió con el mismo saludo. Sonríe y puede recordar perfectamente que esa noche lo que menos quería era dormir porque su amigo dibujaba bonito.

* * *

Pasan los días y con ello las estaciones, ya ha pasado aproximadamente un año y Misono ahora sabe con exactitud que su amigo especial es su alma gemela. Lo había aprendido cuando su madre le regalo un libro tratando de aquel tema para navidad. Sabía que no podía preguntar el nombre de este sino el vínculo se rompería así que decidió nombrarlo. Sunny. Eligió eso porque él le había puesto un sol al principio.

Y en algún momento pensó que el otro le diría Moony o algo por el estilo pero este decidió decirle —o mejor dicho referirse a él en sus escritos—, como Chibi. Usualmente se escribían en la tarde ya que ambos estaban en la escuela en la mañana.

Su alma gemela era bastante interesante, le contó que vivía en un onsen y que gustaba hacer varias cosas aunque sintió que quizás se decepcionaría al saber que él no le gustan los deportes ni muchas cosas que a él sí.

Sunny también le hacía varios dibujos en el brazo cuando estaba aburrido. Una vez se quedó dormido en la tarde y amaneció con varios. También descubrió que era menor por un año y era rubio o eso le dijo una vez. Se preguntaba cómo sería este en persona pero sabe que no lo puede ver ya que viven algo lejos.

Espera conocerlo algún día o le pedirá favor a su madre que lleve a conocerlo ya que quiere saber cómo es. Sonríe un poco antes de buscar un marcador en su mochila y desearle un buen día como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

«¿Chibi estas bien?», mensajes como esos se encontraban en todo su brazo desde unos días atrás que se había enfermado por culpa del calor de verano. Quería responderle por no tenía nada para hacerlo. Pero cada día al mirar su antebrazo sonríe ya que en definitiva era bastante lindo saber que Sunny se llegaba a preocupar demasiado por él.

Cuando pueda le contará todo lo que paso y lo mucho que le agradecía el hecho de que le enviará mensajes todos los días. Se pregunta si cuando crezcan y se conozcan se seguirá preocupando tanto como ahora.

Abraza la almohada sobrante de su cama y espera que la fiebre se le pase; asegura que pronto lo hará ya que cada: «te extraño», le hace sentir bien. Sin tan solo pudiera avisarle de alguna manera fuera mejor. Porque él también lo extraña. Cuando su madre llegue a darle la otra medicina le pedirá favor que le pase un marcador y pese a su cansancio le contará con detalle a Sunny lo que paso.

* * *

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Estaba abochornado a más poder. Misono a sus quince años jamás espero sentirse tan apenado por una simple razón.

«Te quiero, sé que no nos conocemos del todo pero lo hago». A veces Sunny era un completo bastardo y es que lograba hacerle feliz con tan poco. Aunque seguía creyendo que no debería distraerse por su culpa porque no es tonto sabe que a veces este le envía mensajes mientras esta en la escuela y demás.

Suelta un suave bufido y toma un marcador cualquiera ya que no quiere dejar al otro sin una respuesta a lo que escribió. De manera pulcra escribe debajo de eso: «También te quiero bastardo; pero pon atención a tus clases». No dice más y procede a buscar entre sus cosas un pequeño pedazo de tela para limpiarse el antebrazo. Se limpiaba luego de que _enviará_ —si es que se le puede llamar así—, aquellas cosas a Sunny.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a escribir eso? Ni idea pero en definitiva sabía que quería desde ya a su alma gemela porque siempre estaba con él. Sunny era un buen chico sin duda alguna aunque aseguraba que era un chico sin mayor detalle, quizás era más bajo que él. No sabía cómo imaginarlo antes y ahora que lo hace decide quedarse con aquella imagen.

Sonríe al ver que no llegan más _mensajes_ y supone que este tomó su consejo. De alguna manera se alegraba pero no le gustaba del todo quedarse sin él. No le gustaba sentirse sólo pero sabía que era por el bien del otro ya que quiere darle buenos momentos y no malos.

* * *

No podía creerlo. Estaba en completo shock por no decir menos. Nada de aquello podía ser verdad.

Tiene acumuladas varias lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla. Se había levantado temprano para despertar a su madre ya que había quedado de ir a comprar unas cosas. Pero cuando abrió la puerta notó que su madre seguía _durmiendo_. Se acercó a ella y la movió pero no pasó nada.

Había tenido que llamar a una ambulancia ya que se empezó a asustar y más al no escuchar su respiración y es que ya sabía que pasó. Estaba llorando desconsolado ya que no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba a su madre. La quería ya porque sabe que ha pasado sólo no lo quiere admitir.

Los de la ambulancia aún no llegaban pero sabía que su vida cambiaría demasiado sin ella pero eso no era lo que le importaba. Lo que en realidad deseaba era que su madre estuviera con él. Que le abrazará. Comer juntos.

Tantas cosas que hacía con ella y esta le había dejado. Tenía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Sus lágrimas caían directo al suelo y es que no podía ver para nada donde ahora estaba el cuerpo sin vida.

La llama una y otra vez sin consuelo alguno. No sabía porque pasó eso pero no se le hacía justo. Él sólo la tenía a ella. No tenía más familia y dios se estaba preocupando por todo. ¿Qué haría sin su madre? ¿Por qué le había dejado? No era justo, para nada.

Se tuvo que sostener de algo porque cada vez sentía más dolor. Le dolía demasiado saber que aquello no era una simple pesadilla y su madre había fallecido. No escucha el ruido de la ambulancia a pocas calles y es lo que menos le importa. No sabía que sentir. Sólo sabe que duele.

Sus lágrimas no paran y es que ha perdido a quien más ama.

* * *

Su vida había cambiado en cuestión de horas. Hace un día atrás estaba cenando con su madre y ahora se encontraba en una enorme mesa donde había tres personas más. Una de ellas quien aseguraba ser su padre. Luego del funeral él fue quien se le acercó y le dijo aquello, no supo cómo se enteró o como llego pero no tuvo más que ir con él.

¿Cómo querían que se sintiera? De un día para otro su madre muere y ahora tiene una familia que él no conocía. No quería nada de eso. Sólo quería un abrazo de ella, sólo uno, una última vez. Quería decirle lo mucho que la ama, que la necesita. Todo lo que le hará falta de ella.

La extraña tanto. Poco le importa que no ha comido nada de lo que le dieron. Se levanta de la silla y abandona el lugar sin importarle que le sigan o algo, va a la habitación que le dieron en la mañana y se sienta al borde de la cama luego de cerrar la puerta con llave. No quería grandes cosas, un apellido sin importancia o una nueva familia. Él quería estar en su casa viendo alguna película con su madre en la sala y discutiendo quien era el culpable de todo lo que pasaba.

¿Qué haría sin ella?

* * *

Iba casi una semana desde la última vez que le contestó Chibi. Hace días que no sabía de él y se estaba preocupando como nunca por él. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a su alma gemela? ¿Acaso lo hizo enojar?

Él, era alguien bastante simple cuando de sus emociones se trataba y sabía que lo quería demasiado. Era una especie de vínculo y le dolía saber que quizás lo molesto. Muerde ligeramente su labio inferior mientras ve su antebrazo una vez y otra. Espera que haya una respuesta pero no hay nada. Se siente ligeramente decepcionado.

Toma el marcador que estaba sobre su escritorio. Suspira y decide enviarle un mensaje. «¿Estás enojado conmigo?», pregunta aquello y es que en definitiva quiere una respuesta a que no aparezca porque rara vez le deja sin responder y menos durante una semana.

Se queda viendo casi sin parpadear su antebrazo esperando la respuesta y cuando nota aquella letra que tanto conoce se siente tan aliviado y sonríe aunque le nota cortante. Sólo había escrito un simple: «No». Era raro a su parecer, pero estaba sano y salvo o eso creía, aun así no puede dejar de preocuparse ya que de una u otra manera quiere saber qué pasa con el chico ya que no es normal aquello.

Toma de nuevo el marcador y escribe lo que sentía en aquel momento porque es necesario a su parecer, rara vez piensa mucho las cosas y aquel día no era la excepción: «Chibi. Te amo». Simple y directo, quería dejarle en claro lo mucho que lo quería y en sólo dos palabras le estaba diciendo que estaba ahí para él. Jamás dejaría que el otro estuviera sólo y sabe que algún día se encontraran y cuando eso suceda estará aún más cerca de aquel.

* * *

Al leer aquella última frase sonríe por primera vez luego de aquel suceso. No pensó que aquel le amará si apenas conocen algo del otro. Pero, así son las almas gemelas, están dispuestas a amarse sin tanto o no conocerse porque están destinadas.

Se permitió sentir un poco de felicidad y es que hace una semana que no se sentía medianamente bien—. Sunny… también te amo —murmuró para él mismo antes de levantarse de aquella cama. No le gustaba aquel lugar y es que en definitiva necesitaba a su madre. Sabe qué hace mal en llorarla ya que ella seguro no quisiera verlo así pero no podía evitarlo.

Aquella tarde decidió comer un poco de lo que le llegó un sirviente a darle. No quería nada de ahí pero soportaría eso porque sabe que algún día lo recordará como un trago amargo. Duda poder relacionarse más allá de lo cordial con aquellas personas o si quiera sentir algo por ellos como familia.

Su madre ya no está; ya no tiene familia a su parecer aunque… quizás él es su nueva familia. Y con aquel suave pensamiento se permite sentir un ápice de alegría una vez más.

* * *

Se aburría ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Suspira suavemente y es que quiere hablar como su Chibi pero no sabe si aquel día estaría mejor. Si bien no le había dicho que pasaba tenía miedo que este no le respondiera porque presionaba mucho. «Chibi, ¿te sientes bien hoy?», escribe aquello y decide esperar la respuesta.

Unos minutos más tarde le llega un pequeño mensaje él cual le hizo sonreír ya que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto: «Sí, Sunny».

Al leer eso sonríe y es que está feliz de que el otro este mejor. A veces se pregunta que habrá afectado tanto a su alma gemela. Pero no importaba si no le decía o no. Mientras estuviera bien él estaría bien.

«Me alegra mucho saber eso Chibi», escribe antes de cerrar los ojos. Quizás es cierto que el amor lo hace a uno un tanto más emocional porque antes de él rara vez se sentía tan reconfortado.

Y con un trazo más de su marcador dibuja un pequeño sol en su piel esperando que el otro lo vea como cuando se conocieron. No sabía cómo puede amar a alguien que no conoce pero mientras sigan los rastros de tinta en su piel tendrá la respuesta.


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, SoulMate-AU.

 **Pareja** : Tetsono

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Revisa su antebrazo por séptima vez en el día. No había nada de nada en este cosa que le hace creer que Chibi esté enfermo y espera que no sea aquello ya que nada podrá hacer más que esperar. Es bastante paciente pero cuando se trata de su alma gemela suele desesperarse y es que no sabe cómo ponerlo en términos simples. A veces quisiera saber dónde vivía este para así conocerlo pero jamás había hablado de aquel tema y no quería presionarlo con aquello.

Lo único que tiene por seguro es que aquel chico no vive en su ciudad por la simple razón que ha recorrido está en más de una ocasión y no sintió nada. Su _hermano mayor_ le había explicado que encontrar a su alma gemela es como sentir mucha paz y también algo distinto e inigualable. No había sentido eso jamás cerca de cualquier sujeto y es que vagos detalles tiene a consideración, Chibi es mayor que él así que podría estar en una universidad así que quizás visite estas para ver si tiene suerte.

De nuevo posa la vista en su antebrazo queriendo una señal de que está bien pero no hay nada. Destapa con cuidado el marcador que tiene en la mano derecha y decide escribirle algo. «¿Cómo te sientes hoy?». Definitivamente estaba muerta de la preocupación y solo desea que Chibi le conteste. Quiere saber que está bien y que si ha podido dormir porque ahora sabe que el otro a veces se enferma o no duerme. Y también sabe lo otro.

El rubio suspira y es que no espero que fuera aquella; le dolió de alguna manera saber que su amado estaba solo aunque le haya dicho que ahora vivía con quien al parecer era su padre pero aunque estuviera con ellos sabía que el otro no los consideraba una familia por varias razones y esa era su razón para conocerlo. Porque de ahí nadie podría oponerse si quisiera casarse con él y llevárselo a algún lugar donde ambos puedan estar juntos. Y ser su familia. Así jamás estaría solo.

A veces siente que espera demasiado por Chibi pero luego al ver aquellas palabras en sus brazos o incluso simples dibujos le hacen creer que puede esperar toda una eternidad por él. Se pregunta cómo se llamará, cómo es y demás. Sabe que debe esperar para descubrir la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes y está dispuesto a esperar lo necesario para así conocer a aquel chico que le hace sentir tantas cosas.

En estos años de haberse conocido se han hecho varias promesas. Besos de buenas noches y es que recuerda aquella conversación. A la perfección.

* * *

—¿No puedes dormir? Lo pongo porque ya es tarde y es raro que me escribas tan tarde —le había escrito aquello porque ya eran pasadas las once y remembra a la perfección que Chibi suele dormir como a eso de las diez.

Misono al leer eso sabe que es no mentirle al contrario así que con pulcra letra decide responderle a aquel mensaje con una sonrisa melancólica—. Así ha sido desde que ella no está. Solía darme un beso de buenas noches y prometíamos vernos cada amanecer.

Tiene confianza para decirle eso y es que a veces necesita sacar eso. No puede hacerlo con quienes vive actualmente y es que el supuesto padre es bastante alejado de la familia, sólo está en negocios y demás. El que se hacía llamar su hermano era bastante estresante y no le agradaba además que la única persona que le hacía caso no entendería seguramente.

Revisa su antebrazo esperando una respuesta del rubio y al ver lo que responde se sonroja demasiado y es que no espero leer aquello. «Te prometo que cuando nos conozcamos te daré varios besos de buenas noches para que así duermas bien».

* * *

Vuelve a ver su piel y al ver un simple: «Bien, ¿y tú?»; siente su corazón latir más rápido. Era obvio que sólo él le hace sentir de esa manera y es por esa razón que se decide a preguntarle.

Estaba nervioso ya que no quería decepcionar a este. Desea mostrarle quien era en realidad y poder cumplir cada una de esos juramentos de los cuales solo ellos, la luna y su piel son testigos.

«¿Podemos vernos para tu cumpleaños?».

* * *

Catorce de febrero. Un día con tanto significado para varios ya que es el día de San Valentín. Aunque para él significa otra cosa, su cumpleaños, y es que estos siempre traían algo diferente con cada año. Intenta no pensar en cosas negativas y por esa razón niega vehemente. Decide pensar en que aquel día por fin conocería a su alma gemela luego de tanto tiempo.

Conocería por fin a quien le ha apoyado tanto y es que ha sido bastante para él. Estaba nervioso, pero trata de calmar aquello y es que sigue sin saber cómo imaginar a Sunny del todo porque sigue con aquella imagen mental de que es un niño de unos seis años o siete,

Sabe que es un año menor así que debe tener veinte.

Supone que es de una estatura media o quizás más bajo que él. Por la forma que escribe tan poco pulcra cree que su cabello es así un desorden y que seguro es como una melena. Prácticamente estaba imaginando un vagabundo. Dios, prefería la imagen mental de un niño aunque no fuera correcta.

Cuando sale de su habitación ya arreglado nota que como siempre en la entrada de su puerta hay dos paquetes. En todos estos años solo recibía un regalo de su hermanastro y de su sirviente personal. No era lo mismo que de antaño pero el detalle le hacía sentir un tanto más querido. Sabe que su hermanastro deja el regalo ahí ya que no le gusta interrumpir y Lily seguro lo hace porque no tiene tiempo ya que lo ponen a realizar varias tareas a la vez.

Se agacha y toma estos para dejarlos dentro de la habitación sobre un buró. Los deja ahí para verlos luego ya que lo que ahora le interesa ver es a su alma gemela. No debe avisar ni nada aunque dude que alguien le interese sólo le pedirá favor al chofer que le deje cerca y le llamará cuando deba recogerlo porque el parque a donde debe ir está a dos horas.

* * *

Despertó entrado el amanecer. Debía cumplir ciertas labores para que su padre no tuviera una carga tan grande a la hora de atender el lugar. Revisa que todas las toallas estén dobladas y limpias. Revisa cada lugar e intenta no olvidar los mínimos detalles. Ayer había comentado que saldría de casa y lo más posible es que se mudará al cabo de una semana ya que cree que apenas conozca al otro no querrá alejarse de este.

Chibi. Por fin conocería a quien más ama y se pregunta si debe llevar algo ya que también es San Valentín. Tampoco es como si le hubiera comprado algo de regalo ya que tenía la duda de que comprarle a este. Había pensado en unos chocolates pero quizás se derritieran así que posiblemente le invite a un helado y le dé un regalo para la próxima ocasión en que le vea.

Revisa una vez más si cada labor ha sido efectuada y al comprobar que todo está listo y con la mayor pulcritud del caso le hace sonreír. Se daría una ducha y se pondría sus mejores ropas ya que en definitiva quería impresionar al otro con algo tan simple he incluso banal como aquello pero sus hermanas decían que lo primero que entraba al corazón de uno era la vista.

—Espero gustarte Chibi —dice para sí mismo ya que quiere que aquel afecto continúe y obvia el hecho que al ser almas gemelas aquello continuaría sin más ya que por algo están destinados a estar juntos—. Porque a mí me gustas bastante.

* * *

Cuando llega a su destino nota que habían llegado casi una hora antes del encuentro y suspiro por aquello. No planeaba llegar tan temprano pero estaba nervioso por aquellas razones. Pero no tiene más de otra que ir y buscar a Sunny—. Gracias Dodo —dice antes de bajar del auto y así ir directo al parque. Le llamaría antes al otro y es que sabe que si no lo hace así tardaría demasiado en llegar a casa y lo que menos quiere es hacer un embrollo.

Al ver a sus alrededores nota como hay varias personas en aquel lugar. Sabe que la labor de buscar a Sunny será más difícil de lo que en algún momento creyó. Hay de todo un poco en aquel panorama, desde pequeños niños jugando hasta varios ancianos alimentando a las palomas.

Empieza a caminar sin pensar mucho como si buscará el punto perfecto de encuentro con su alma gemela y decide sentarse en una banca vacía que tenía una perfecta sombra otorgada por un árbol. Decide ahí esperar la hora que falta y es que anda demasiado nervioso. Incluso olvido un marcador para comunicarse con el otro aunque este no ha escrito nada desde anoche.

Espera aun así poder encontrar al _pequeño_ Sunny y es que estaba ilusionado con conocerlo y no sabía que esperar a decir verdad así que se queda observando a toda la gente que pasa por ahí hasta que su mirada se posa sobre un sujeto demasiado alto. No lo había notado y eso que ahora que lo piensa era difícil de perder de vista.

Aparto enseguida la mirada y se centró en esperar. Levanta ocasionalmente la vista topándose con la espalda de ese sujeto ya que parecía buscar a alguien, no le pone demasiado interés a decir verdad ya que él tiene sus propios problemas. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero al ver que el sol empieza a bajar cree que se ha confundido de parque o algo parecido ya que Sunny no ha llegado.

¿Cómo sabe aquello? Por la simple razón que cuando se topa con su alma gemela debe sentir que algo le atrae a esta, debe sentir paz pero sobre todo debe sentir que es esa persona. No sabe dónde estará el otro ya que no siente nada de eso. O quizás está demasiado nervioso para sentir algo diferente a la ansiedad de aquel momento.

Decide llamar a Dodo para que venga a recogerlo creyendo que ya nada pasará y es que se siente algo lastimado. Pero quizás es su culpa así que intenta no pensar que Sunny no pudo llegar e igual manera sabe que este jamás le mentiría en ninguna ocasión. Decide levantarse y estirar sus piernas y cuando ve que el sujeto de antes sigue ahí mismo se atreve acercarse para preguntarle la hora —ignorando que tiene su teléfono y puede verla ahí—, fue como un impulso lo que le llevo a realizar aquella acción.

Quedando a pocos pasos decide hablarle a aquel sujeto para así llamar su atención—. Disculpe, ¿tendrá la hora? —indaga mientras hace un ademan apuntando a su muñeca.

Sendagaya decide voltear al escuchar una voz tras él, estaba casi dos horas en el mismo lugar esperando a Chibi. Miraba siempre para arriba ya que quizás este era más alto que él al ser un año mayor así que buscaba eso más que nada. Y ahora tuvo que ver un poco para abajo. Sonríe hacía aquel chico que estaba ahí mientras saca su teléfono móvil—. Las cuatro de la tarde —comenta—, ah, ya es tarde y aún no aparece —dice aquello último en un hilo de voz y es que ya se había pasado la hora.

Misono asiente al escuchar la voz de este y se sonroja al notar que estaba repasando mentalmente las facciones de aquel chico—. Gracias —se sentía un poco interesado en aquel chico y es que en definitiva no podía dejarlo de ver. No sabe la razón pero siente como empiezan a llamarlo así que sabe que Dodo a llegado—. Tenga buena tarde señor…

—Sendagaya Tetsu, un placer también a usted… —no completo la oración ya que quería saber por alguna razón el nombre de aquel chico que parecía de unos quince años a su cálculo.

Al ver que el otro parece querer saber su nombre iba a pronunciarlo de no ser que olvido que debía usar ahora el otro apellido—. Alicein Misono —dice mientras extiende su mano.

Un simple roce. Eso fue, un contacto tan ligero y de despedida que hizo a Tetsu helar. Era él, era él. Cuando vuelve en sí nota que este sube en un auto y ya era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo ya que ni él era tan rápido.

Así que Misono Alicein era su alma gemela. Nunca creyó que fuera tan bajo o tan lindo pero encajaba con la descripción. Sonríe y supone que le contará cuando llegue a casa y encuentre un marcador en su habitación. No espera más y decide correr rumbo a su casa y de no ser porque su padre le pone a hacer varias labores hubiera podido en aquel momento enviarle un mensaje a su Chibi.

* * *

Cuando la noche llega suspira y es que quiso conocer a Sunny pero no lo había logrado. Supone que algo le había pasado pero no importa pensar mucho en aquello así que va directo a su habitación luego de cenar algo liviano y agradecer por el regalo a Lily.

Ya estando en su habitación por curiosidad revisa su antebrazo y se topa con un mensaje particular.

«¿Misono Alicein, quieres salir mañana. Ahora sí sé quién eres».

Era su nombre escrito en su piel. No recordaba habérselo dicho a Sunny pero falto sólo un segundo para que él se diera cuenta de quién era Sunny. Sonríe antes de buscar un marcador y responderle como siempre.

«Será un placer, Sendagaya Tetsu. Te veo mañana».


End file.
